


Wicked

by happyjoylucky



Series: Holiday AUs [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Broom Harry, Exhibitionism, Funny Costumes, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Smut, Witch Louis, like an actual broom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: Louis and Harry are having their first Halloween together and their costumes are a lot more than just costumes.





	Wicked

“This is a mistake.”

 

I turn and look at the back of my costume in the full-length mirror of my closet. It was my first Halloween with Louis and he had suggested couples costumes. Well not so much suggested as he just rode me like a cowboy and instead of bathing in the afterglow of simultaneous orgasms, he wobbled over to his closet and threw a costume at me. He demanded I wear it to the Halloween party he would be hosting.

 

I stupidly agreed, but not after a few negotiations. I would get a few massages when I slept over at his place in exchange for wearing the costume.

 

It seemed like a good deal at the time. Louis was naked, I would’ve agreed to a lot of things.

 

But now, when I see the entire ensemble, I’m considering telling Louis I came down the flu or maybe got into a car wreck. He wouldn’t believe me, but that doesn’t mean I was going to stop trying to get out of this.

 

Who the hell makes their own Broom costume?

 

Louis hand-painted a form-fitting brown jumpsuit to look like a broomstick and made a headpiece out of actual thistle and twigs. He was an art teacher with many resources.

 

When I first saw the items I didn’t understand what they were supposed to be. He’d rolled his eyes then explained the entire thing to me. And when I asked him what he was going to be, he enthusiastically pulled out his costume. It was a short black dress with long bell sleeves and tattered hems. Then he placed a tall, pointy, black hat on his head.

 

“I’m gonna be a witch, Haz! It’s a dirty joke, do you get it?”

 

“No…?”

 

“Witches ride brooms.”

 

_Oh dear lord._

 

The exact same thought was going through my mind right now, just as it had when he first showed it to me.

 

Everything about this was embarrassing. This was the first time I would be meeting a lot of Louis’ friends and I didn’t want them making jokes about our sex life. I was extremely secure in my relationship with Louis, but if their first major impression is to talk about who tops, I would never live it down.

 

Before I can spend anymore time feeling sorry for myself I hear my phone ringing.

 

It’s Louis, “Hi babe.”

 

“Hey, are you wearing the costume?” is the first thing he asks.

 

I sigh and roll my eyes, “Yes. I hate it.”

 

“But you love me and that’s why you’re going to stay in that costume all night, until I rip it off of you,” there he goes bribing me with sex again, “You’re also going to stop by the store to grab a couple cases of beer.”

 

“What? Louis, no I am not going into any public space like this. I look like an idiot.”

 

“Harry, if you get more beer you’ll look like a hero to all of my friends.”

 

“What? Are there already a lot of people there?” I ask, worried that being late will leave a bad impression.

 

“Yes. And we need more beer. So would you pretty please go to the store and get some?”

 

I say a quick and quiet prayer that I don’t run into anyone from work, “Yes. Fine.”

 

“You’re the best! I love you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” I hang up once he starts making smooching noises.

 

I look up to the ceiling; “You really have it out for me, don’t you?”

 

As soon as I pull up to the store I can immediately see how busy it is inside. There is no one dressed up…at all.

 

“Come on people it’s Halloween.” I mutter as I get out of my car, _without_ the broom headpiece.

 

I walk as quickly as I can in order to get this over with. I go straight to the beer and grab two boxes, before making a beeline for the checkout. Luckily I find an open line and set the cases down before taking money out of the makeshift pocket Louis sewed in.

 

“Here, keep the change—”

 

“Mr. Styles?” I look up from the cash in my hand and see one of the students from the school I teach at.

 

“Hi, Andrew.” I try to swallow the lump in my throat, “How are you this evening?”

 

“I’m doing well.” He looks at my costume, “You going out?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What, um, what are you supposed to be?”

 

My throat doesn’t want to answer but it happens automatically, “A broom…left the bristley part in the car.”

 

“Right.”

 

I look anywhere but at his eyes. I thrust the money out at him again, “Uh, keep the change.”

 

“Yeah. Have a good night Mr. Styles.”

 

“You too Andrew.” I grab the beer and go.

 

 

“Yay! Harry’s here with more beer!” Louis swings the door open and is beaming at me. He’s probably had a few drinks but still, I’m happy that he’s happy to see me. He guides me through a few clusters of people to the kitchen, promising a few of them that we’ll come right back so he can introduce me to them.

 

As soon as we set the cases down on the counter he turns to me.

 

“You look adorable!” He brushes some of my hair back, untangling it from some of the out-of-place twigs.

 

“So do you.” I look down and see the exact outfit he showed me, as well as a couple additions. He was wearing fishnet stockings and a pair of black combat boots, both accentuating the shape of his muscular legs. He was also wearing a bit of makeup, some highlight that made his cheekbones look impossibly sharper and mascara that made his lashes lengthier.

 

“You like?” He waggles his eyebrows at me as he runs a hand up my arm.

 

I laugh when he points his toe, showing off the fishnets, “I like it very much.”

 

“Maybe I can keep these on for later.”

 

A strange noise makes it’s way out of my throat, “Don’t make me hard in this costume.”

 

I shouldn’t have said that out loud. Now he was going to mess with me.

 

He looks down at my crotch, “Of course, love. Wouldn’t want my woody to get a woody.” He says it nicely, but as he walks past me he brushes his hand over my cock.

 

I slap his hand away, “Lou!”

 

He gapes at me playing innocent, “What? It was an accident.”

 

“Please, I really don’t want to embarrass myself in front of your friends.” He must see the urgency in my eyes because he sighs.

 

“Okay, love. I’m sorry.” He rocks forward onto his toes to give me a kiss. It starts out innocent enough, but Louis starts pushing into me, his tongue slipping past my lips.

 

I gently push him away, “Babe.”

 

He backs off with a giggle, “Alright, I’m done. Come on, let’s go show you off to my friends.”

 

 

Turns out Louis’ friends love the costume idea. They think it’s creative and funny and one of them—Niall was his name, thought it was adorable.

 

I actually get to talk to everyone and everyone is nice enough that Louis doesn’t feel the need to hover over me. There were no awkward moments and the conversations flowed freely. Everything was going well.

 

That is until Louis has one drink past his horny limit; the number of drinks Louis is allowed to have before he gets too handsy is unusually high for someone his size, but he’ll occasionally have that one last drink that pushes him over the edge.

 

He’s watching me from across the room while I’m talking to Liam and Luke. At first I just take is as an innocent moment of eye contact and smile at him before turning back to the conversation. But when I look up again, he’s still staring. This time, he’s crossed his right leg over his left causing the skirt of his dress to ride up quite a bit.

 

My eyes are glued to the skin of his upper thigh, where his hand is dragging across it in a slow pattern. I look at his face to see if he’s playing a stupid game with me, but he appears in a deep conversation with his sister. I try to continue my talk with his friends, not wanting to seem rude, but my eyes keep drifting back to Louis.

 

The third time I look up he’s not even being subtle, he’s leaned back with his legs slightly open and from what I can tell, he isn’t wearing boxer briefs, but black panties. His body is angled just right so I’m the only one who can see his revealing undergarments. I quickly excuse myself and try to walk over to him as casually as I can.

 

He looks up at me from his seat, blinking his gorgeous eyes at me twice before budging over on the chair. He lets me sit down before plopping himself on my lap, wiggling around. He grinds his bum over my crotch repeatedly before I grab his hips and still him. But he still manages to inch back a bit so he’s right on top of my cock.

 

“Hi, babe.” He wraps an arm around my shoulders to keep his balance. He messes with the headpiece a bit, “How’s your head?”

 

 _Ha_ , “It’s, uh, feeling a bit sore actually.”

 

“Well, just a little longer and you can get it off.” He nods at the ridiculous thing on my head, playing coy. Anyone with eyes could see the suggestive glint in his eyes.

 

Thankfully, Lottie isn’t paying too much attention to our exchange, “Harry I forgot to ask you, what are you supposed to be?”

 

I look at Louis before looking back to his younger sister, “A broom.”

 

She looks confused, “Lou, I thought you said you guys were doing a couples costume.”

 

Louis bites his lip, “We did.” He watches me squirm, being subjected to the awkward process of someone piecing our costumes together for the hundredth time that night. Everyone else had immediately caught on, but this was Louis’ little sister we were talking about.

 

I could see the second she realized the perverse nature of our costumes, “Oh Louis that’s so gross. I can’t believe you’d broadcast that to everyone.”

 

Louis looks appalled, “How do you know it was my idea?”

 

“You only use your creativity for evil, which includes grossing other people out. Of course you came up with this idea.”

 

I could only laugh with relief when I realized I wasn’t being blamed for the inappropriate costumes. While their banter continues I offer to get Lottie another drink.

 

“Yes, please. I’m definitely going to need one to be around my brother for the next couple hours.”

 

Louis lets out a grumble of protest as I go to stand up. I ignore it in favor of trying to protect my dick from getting any harder in front of company.

 

Luckily no one’s in the kitchen so I can assess the damage Louis did. I look down to see that I didn’t get too hard and I thank my lucky stars.

 

I start making Lottie’s drink when I hear the thunk of Louis’ boots on the kitchen tile. For some reason I think that if I don’t move, he won’t see me. That may be the alcohol in me thinking. I hear him mumbling to himself, probably just saying his plans to seduce me out loud.

 

I carry on mixing the drink when I feel his hands settle on my hips. I keep ignoring him even as he slides his arms all the way around me and presses his chest against my back, and tilts his chin upwards on my upper back so I can feel his breath on my neck.

 

“Haz?” he finally speaks.

 

“Yeah, Lou?”

 

“I really think we should put these costumes to use.”

 

I gulp, “Well we can take care of that later.” Before I even finish my sentence he’s letting out a whine.

 

“We should take care of it now.”

 

I place my hands on the countertop and lean my weight on them, “Babe, it would be very rude if we abandoned the party just to mess around.”

 

He lets his arms fall from my waist. For a moment I think he’s going to go back to the party and sulk but I’m wrong.

 

He slips under my arm, moves the drinks to the side, and then hops up onto the counter pulling me against him by circling his legs around me.

 

“Lou!” I look over my shoulder to make sure no one is going to walk in on us.

 

He uses his finger to guide my face back to him, “Don’t worry about anyone coming in and seeing us, I took care of it.”

 

I frown, “Did you really force everyone to leave just so we could have sex?”

 

He tosses his head back with a loud laugh, then wraps his arms around my neck, “No, I’m not that rude.”

 

I listen carefully and can hear everyone’s voices and the music still going, “What—”

 

He smushes his lips on mine to get me to stop talking. I go without a fight, leaning into him and licking into his mouth, letting my tongue slide against his. As long as he doesn’t try to get any further than this, I’d be fine.

 

He pulls the headpiece off of my head and sets it down on the counter beside him. He pulls back a fraction, just enough to rest his forehead against mine, then starts running his hands through the flattened hair on the crown of my head.

 

I can see how soft he’s gone, the alcohol in his system giving him a nice flush and hooded eyes. He smiles, a cute one that makes his eyes crinkle. I can’t resist giving him a peck on the nose.

 

He laughs quietly before resting his forehead on mine once more. He must be getting sleepy.

 

Instead of closing his eyes to rest like I thought he would he looks down at my feet—or at least I think he’s looking at my feet.

 

“Haz?”

 

“Yes?”

 

He has the same mischievous look on his face again, “Do you trust me?”

 

I laugh but answer him, “Yes.”

 

He pouts then leans his back against the cabinet, “You’re lying.”

 

I can’t help but laugh again, “Lou, I trust you. I don’t know why you’re asking me this right now, but I trust you, okay? And for the record I care about you trusting me too.”

His pout slowly turns into a smile, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” I lean forward to kiss him, but he stops me, placing both his hands on my cheeks.

 

“I trust you.”

 

“Thanks, baby—”

 

“I want you to fuck me right now.”

 

I let out the ugliest laugh, tossing my head back. He just sits there and pouts, waiting for me to finish my laughing fit. When I’m done and my face hurts quite a bit I place my hands on his hips.

 

“I’m serious.” He says, placing his hands on top of mine and squeezing.

 

“Louis, I’m to going to have sex with you when you have guests, I already said that.”

 

“And I told you not to worry about it.”

 

“What?”

 

The next thing I know he’s unzipping the front of my costume—there definitely wasn’t a zipper on this jumpsuit when I put it on, “What the hell?”

 

He unzips it all the way past my boxer briefs, “You know, I’ve wanted to tell you a secret about myself for the longest time. But what’s a few more minutes?” he reaches into my pants and grips my cock, humming when he feels how much I’ve hardened during our snog.

 

“Lou—”

 

“Harry, I really _really_ want you to fuck me right now.” He lifts his skirt all the way up with his free hand and when the hell did he take his panties off? I look up at him confused and all he does is wink. He leans into me and begins to stroke my erection in even, slow pulls, thumbing over the tip, catching the precum on his thumb. He pauses and I let out a quiet grunt at the lack of contact with him. But then he’s bringing his thumb up to his mouth and licking the precum off it. He slides his tongue out of his mouth and flicks it against the tip of his digit. My mouth has fallen open and I’m basically panting now.

 

“Please?” he asks and my will breaks.

 

“Fuck.” I surge forward and lick into his mouth to taste myself. I break away for a second, just to check over my shoulder that no one is coming in. I turn back to give Louis an answer but temporarily get distracted at the flush that’s come over his features, “Okay.”

 

He hums, “Good.” He pulls me in to kiss him, more aggressive than the past couple times, but less demanding. He lets me take charge and I pull him into me, so his ass is just at the edge of the counter. He leans back a bit and pulls his dress up so I can get a view of his hole. It’s wet.

 

“Lou did you leave the party to finger yourself?”

 

He shakes his head, “Nope.”

 

“Then how—”

 

“Haz, please!” his voice is getting shrill, meaning he’s getting irritated and worked up.

 

“Okay, okay.” I slip a finger in to test how stretched he is and am pleased to find that he’s perfectly loose. I watch his face as I slip three fingers into him; He keeps eye contact with me, but his eyelids flutter and he bites his lip.

 

“Fuck, c’mon Haz.” He grabs my wrist and pulls my fingers out of him. He lifts his legs and throws them over my forearms so he’s completely open to me. I check over my shoulder again, which he doesn’t like, so he reaches up and grips my chin between his thumb and forefinger, “Hurry up, and get inside me.” He arches up to place a harsh kiss on my lips.

 

I keep him there, licking and sucking at his tongue and lips, and then I guide the head of my cock to his hole. He whines into my mouth as I push past his rim, his hands find their way to my shoulders, digging his fingers into the material of the jumpsuit. I sink all the way in and he pulls away to bury his face in my neck.

“Move, Haz.” His breath is hot against my skin.

 

I start thrusting with purpose, wanting to make it quick. I was still weary that anyone could walk in. Louis’ chest was heaving up and down and I knew he would start moaning so I stuck my fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet. His mouth his warm as he sucks on my fingers and licks around them getting them wet. I use my other hand to hold him close to me by the small of his back.

 

My hips move automatically at a fast pace. Louis’ eyes are squeezed shut which is his tell for when he’s about to come. I pull him forward so his ass is completely off the counter and make sure to have a strong hold on his legs. My hips piston forward and Louis cries out, I must be hitting his prostate.

 

It only takes a few more thrusts before he’s clenching around me and cumming, leaving white streaks all over the skirt of his dress.

 

I keep thrusting into him chasing my own release, I couldn’t stop fucking him if I wanted to.

 

Right as I think that, someone walks into the kitchen. I freeze. Louis doesn’t even flinch, he just looks up at me with a questioning look as if he’s wondering why I stopped.

 

I look over my shoulder and see Stan, one of Louis’ friends, going over to the tub full of ice to grab another drink.

 

He doesn’t even look in our direction.

 

_What the actual hell?_

“He can’t see us.” Louis says matter-of-fact.

 

My head snaps back towards him, “What the hell do you mean he can’t see us? What the hell is going on?” Honestly we didn’t have to make a sound for someone to look our way, we were quite the spectacle, what with Louis’ legs thrown over my arms.

 

He rolls his eyes and leans back against the cabinet again, “I told you I took care of it.” I must still have a dumfounded look on my face because he sighs, “It’s just a bit of glamour, love.” I’m still speechless.

 

“Harry, don’t you want to come?” He asks as he clenches around me. I nod, “You said you trust me. So trust me when I say he can’t see us.” I bite my lip, “Besides, don’t you think it’s hot? Have you ever thought about being watched?” My cock twitches at that and I know he felt it because he bites his lip. He starts moving his hips in small circles then, trying to get me moving again.

 

I chance a look at Stan who’s still digging through the ice chest for a cold drink. I look back down at Louis, who looks so fucking beautiful and fucked out. So I start thrusting again, slowly.

 

Then Louis slides his hand up to my chest and whispers something so quietly that I can’t hear it and then I’m cumming inside of him so hard that I black out.

 

When I open my eyes, we’re in his bed. I’m still on top of him and his legs are still spread over my arms but we’re in the comfort of his room.

 

I don’t say anything or think anything. I don’t even think I’m breathing.

 

“What…” I look down at him.

 

He’s smiling coyly at me, looking up at me through those damned eyelashes, “What, what?”

 

“What just happened?”

 

He shrugs, “Teleportation of sorts.”

 

“But, how?”

 

“Magic.”

 

I look down and see that I’m still inside him. I slowly pull out and sit up on my knees, letting his legs down to rest on the bed.

 

I sit there and stare at him. Either he’s crazy or I’m crazy.

 

“No one is crazy. You just have to trust me.”

 

“Trust you? What the hell does that even mean?”

 

He sits up and places his hands on my face, “Earlier I told you that I had a secret.” I nod, “I want you to trust me as much as I trust you. Because when I tell you this, I need to know you won’t run away from me.”

 

I frown. I look down to his quivering lip and then he drops his hands from my face so he can hold mine.

 

“I’m a witch, Harry.”

 

My initial reaction is to laugh. He was really in character. I’ve had a lot to drink. This makes sense. This is a weird alcohol-induced dream.

 

But then I realize that it isn’t, because the Louis in my dreams is always happy, and right now he looks upset.

 

My smile turns to a frown, “Are you serious?”

 

“Do you think I’d be this nervous if I was joking?”

 

I swallow the knot in my throat. He is serious. That’s not possible, though. Louis was so, normal? At least he appeared to be.

_If_ he actually is a witch, then he probably doesn’t use his magic that often, not around me at least. Or maybe he does use it on me. I decide to ask him.

 

“So I take it you’ve used magic on me.”

 

He’s quick to answer me, “I have, but it doesn’t work unless you consent to it.”

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t use my magic on you unless you consent.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you just made me fuck you in the kitchen—”

 

“I can’t make you do anything, Harry. Only dark magic can do that.”

 

“Dark magic.”

 

“Yes.”

 

If this is real, and Louis seems very set on convincing me so, then it would make some sense. I mean we just teleported to his room and Stan walked in on us and couldn’t see us.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Louis looks like he’s on the verge of tears, “Okay, you can leave whenever you want. I just have to wipe away the memory of me telling you that I’m a witch. And then this one of me telling you I have to wipe your memory.”

 

“No, Lou, I don’t want you to wipe my memory. It’s just a lot to process.”

 

He nods then looks down at his hands, “You can take as much time as you need. Just come back to me and tell me face-to-face what you choose.”

 

“Choose what?”

 

“Whether or not you want to break up with me.” his voice cracks in the middle of his sentence and my heart breaks a little.

 

“Babe.” I tilt his chin up and see how shiny his eyes are with tears, I lean forward and press my lips against his forehead, “I love you and I trust you.” I whisper against his skin.

 

He inches back a little to look at me, his eyes are less teary and more hopeful, “Really?” I nod, “You aren’t freaked out?”

 

“I mean, I’m still a little shaken up but I’ll get over it.”

 

He smiles, “Okay. I have a spell for nerves, if you want.”

 

“I’m okay, love. I think I just need some sleep.”

 

“Mmm me too.” He lays down onto the several pillows he has set on his bed and pulls the covers down. He turns onto his side, his back to me, “Cuddle me.” he demands.

 

I scoot towards him before realizing we’re still dressed in our costumes. I reach down to pull Louis’ ruined dress off of him but he stops me, “I’ll take care of it, love. Just lie down with me.”

 

I sigh before curling around his body, wrapping my arms around his waist, and burying my nose in his hair. He whispers something before I feel a cool breeze of air. Then he’s scooting back into me and I can feel his naked skin on mine.

 

“Lou.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I can’t believe you waited till you were actually dressed as a witch to tell me you were a witch.”

 

I can hear him laugh before his breath evens out and he’s gone completely boneless with sleep. It’s only moments before I follow.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
